The Day It Rained Blood
by PhoenixKing93
Summary: Story summary is in the story.


The Day It Rained Blood

By: DarkPhoenix93

**Story Summary:**

AU. One-Shot fanfic explaining, in my mind, what would happen in the event of Itachi Uchiha repenting for his sins and being accepted back into Konohagakure.

**The Story:**

"I've done…many things in my life that I'm not proud of…" A young man, around twenty-five years of age with shoulder length black hair and crimson eyes said, his head lowered in shame and guilt. Before was Tsunade, the Gondaime of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She looked at him in fury and pity. She gave an _tsk_, making it clear that she did not believe a word of whatever he was going to say next; after all, Uchihas were not known for their emotions, as that particular clan were masters of concealing their _true_ feelings and it could be that Uchiha Itachi was simply pleading to be let into Konoha to kill Naruto, the host of the nine-tailed demon.

"I know that you find it difficult to believe anything that I say. But I ask you, Hokage-sama, why would I go through the trouble of entering Konoha and allowing myself to be captured? Why, when I could have easily defeated all your ANBU and simply killed you myself?" Tsunade looked at him and seen that his words were true, but that did not mean that she believed him, no. While he could have most likely taken out all the top ANBU in her personal task force.

"I do not believe you Uchiha." Tsunade said in a cold voice, while his words were, in fact, quite true, she knew that it was a plan of the Akatsuki capture Naruto, and she promised herself that as long as she lived, that Naruto would live a close-to-normal life.

"Very well, Hokage-sama. What can I do that can prove my allegiance to not only yourself but all the citizens of Konoha?" Itachi asked, looking directly into the Gondaime's eyes, a flicker of hope passing over his red eyes. The Hokage seemed to think this over and said in a cold, menacing voice,

"You will bring to me the outline of all Akatsuki plans, buildings, etc. and bring back your leader's head, Uchiha. Then I will believe you." Tsunade nodded to him and out of his cloak, Itachi drew a manila folder, thick with paper.

"This is all of Akatsuki future plans and each members strengths and weaknesses. I have collected all this data over the years for a moment such as this. As for Leader-sam… the leader of Akatsuki, this very moment he cannot be killed because he possesses the Rinnegan. The power of the Rinnegan enables him to create several different bodies of himself, and if one is killed, he could easily find another host in which to replace the lost body." Of course that was the half-truth. The true leader of Akatsuki was Madara Uchiha, but even Itachi would not reveal this. Tsunade looked at him in shock and then shook her head,

"What did you mean, a moment such as this?" Itachi mentally cursed inwardly and said,

"I only meant that I was planning to escape from Akatsuki for a very long time, and it seems to them that I am becoming a liability. I do not want to be used. In a position as I am now, I only have a few years of true eyesight before going completely blind, and I do not want to be in a hostile environment such as the Akatsuki base."

"-and if I were to decline your offer to be welcomed back into Konoha, Uchiha?"

"Then I would simply go back into Akatsuki; they know nothing of my defection." Itachi stated simply, a look of not wanting to go back to the 'horrid' place on his face.

"Should I accept your offer to come back to Konoha, know this, there are many that do not like you Uchiha. I would go as far to say they hate you, and many blame you for the your Sasuke Uchiha's defection." Itachi looked sad at his brother's name before clearing his face of all emotion,

"I will suffer their insults. And I will defend myself from their punches." Itachi said, complete sincerity on his face.

"Very well." Tsunade said, "it is your choice whether you want to stay in Konoha or not." Itachi looked at Tsunade and said in his stoic, monotone voice,

"I will."

* * *

"I cannot believe this, Hokage-sama, you're allowing this scum to live in Konoha?" Shizune said angrily to Tsunade, momentarily forgetting whom she was raising her voice to.

"Do you not possibly think that I believe a damn thing he says, Shizune?" Tsunade said angrily, "Do you believe me that gullible and naïve to allow a S-Rank criminal into MY village without constant twenty-four hour surveillance? If so, you can pack your bags and get the hell out of my office!" Shizune's eyes widened with fear and she teared up saying,

"I only meant that Uchiha cannot be trusted, I mean, do you know how angry Sakura is going to be when she finds out?" Tsunade instantly sobered and said,

"Oh shit!"

* * *

Sakura Haruno leaped building to building, going to find out was the latest gossip of news, told to her by Ino, was true. That Itachi Uchiha, the villain behind the infamous Uchiha Massacre, was now living in Konoha. She seen a crowd gathering around someone, and someone screamed,

"Kill the scum!" And they started chanting it as the entire crowd surrounded the male. Sakura leaped into the crowd and said,

"If anyone's going to kill this lousy piece of shit, it's going to be me." She turned to Itachi and raised her fist. The crowd instantly backed away, for Sakura's punches were, indeed, legendary. Itachi looked at her without emotion, but stood in a defensive stance.

'**About time we agree on something.' Inner Sakura **said.

'Shut it, now's not the time.' Sakura said.

'**Indeed, kill now, chat later.' Inner said gleefully.**

'Amazing,' Itachi thought to himself, 'the amount of bloodlust coming off of her rivals Hidan's. Perhaps I should be careful with this one.'

Sakura charged chakra through her fist and swung it at Itachi, intending to end the fight fast. Itachi just blocked. He didn't even counter even though his block left Sakura open for the kill.

"Why aren't you attacking, Uchiha?" Sakura shouted, charging more and more chakra into her fist. Swinging faster and faster.

"I do not want to fight." Itachi said, blocking each of her incoming, missile-like punches. He wasn't even breaking a sweat.

'So he thinks this is just a game, eh?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Fight back, you coward. You didn't hesitate to attack Sasuke." She attacked faster and faster, becoming a pink-haired blur as all her attacks were simply brushed away.

"I told you, I have repented for my sins and I do not want to fight." Itachi said quietly, blocking the furious punches and kicking coming for the bloodlust driven female. It was becoming difficult to block all her attacks and he simply absorbed the hits.

'These are going to leave a bruise,' Itachi thought bemused.

It seemed that Sakura had an endless supply of stamina for she sped up faster and faster and faster, and her punches becoming more violent and with killing intent. Itachi again blocked without attacking once and a strong voice called out,

"Enough!" Tsunade came through the crowd and grabbed Sakura by the arms. Four ANBU accompanied her, one was the Copy Cat Nin, Kakashi Hitake. He nodded stiffly at Itachi, acknowledging his presence before looking back at the Hokage and Sakura, who were now arguing; most the crowd had dispersed by now.

"What is wrong with you girl?" Tsunade said angrily. "Have you no self-discipline. If you plan on becoming a medic nin then I suppose you had better get your act together."

"But –"

"No arguments, I want you back in my office, now."

* * *

"Listen," Tsunade said carefully to Sakura, pouring her a glass of tea and laying a tray of cookies on her desk. "I don't like this situation no more than you do, but until we find out what Uchiha's true intent is, we cannot jeopardize what we have achieved as of this moment."

"But Hokage-sama." Sakura pleaded, "he's the reason why…S-sasuke-chan left. It's all his fault."

"Listen, child." Tsunade said in a soothing voice, "it's no one's fault but his own that Sasuke left. Sure Itachi may have tweaked the circumstances a bit, but in the end, it was his own foolish choice, Sakura. We do not need to dwell on the past, but to anticipate the future. Forget about Sasuke, Sakura, you are a beautiful young lady. Find someone else to go with. Trust me. For your sake and mine. It's for the better."

Later that afternoon, just before the sun set, Itachi's doorbell rang. He had just finished putting the finishing touches on his room and had sat down. He sighed and opened the door, preparing for a mental berating. Instead, he found Sakura with her head down.

"How may I help you?" Itachi said in a monotone voice, preparing to defend himself. This girl intrigued him slightly. How could such a small body hold so much stamina.

"I apologize for today," she said in a quiet voice. "It was not right and unprofessional to act such a way to a citizen of Konohagakure." It killed her to apologize to him, but to undo any bad blood between them, and to get Tsunade off her back, she apologized. Itachi stood appalled before erasing all emotion off his face and he said stiffly,

"Your apology is accepted. Although, I myself would like to apologize also." Sakura looked into Itachi's eyes and saw sincerity there and for the first time, smiled at Itachi in a non-menacing way.

"Your apology is accepted also." And with that, she turned back to the crowded streets of Konoha, the sun setting on a bizarre day that would replay itself in her mind for a long time…

* * *

It seemed that news traveled quickly when one did not want it to, for after only a week of being granted citizenship back into Konoha, did Kisame Hoshigaki, member of Akatsuki and partner of Itachi waltzed his way into Konoha, his sword arched on his back and bloodlust and hurt in his eyes. His sword devoured all of the ANBU's chakra and no one was stupid enough to stand in the way of a crazed blue Akatsuki member so he had free reign to figure out where Itachi lived.

There was a knock then a _boom_, as Kisame smashed his way into Itachi's flat.

"I like the way you decorated it, _partner._ Too bad you won't live to see your days out." Kisame swung his sword towards Itachi, ready to munch on his chakra but Itachi disappeared before it reached him and appeared behind Kisame saying,

"Do you honestly believe you can defeat me, Kisame? The Akatsuki has sent you on a suicide mission."

"Heh. You have quite the price on your head their Itachi, and I'm going to claim it." Kisame rushed towards Itachi again, intending to tear him apart but captured in a Genjutsu. He was in a red fire and Itachi appeared saying,

"You should declined the job, Kisame. I would have expected you less of all the people who come after me. For you alone know the true extent of my power." Kisame shivered in fear in remembrance of what happened to the last person Itachi was ordered to kill. He still had nightmares about the torture Itachi had put the man through. Itachi made quick hand signs and performed a jutsu.

"**Sacred Elemental Jutsu: Three Nights of Hell!" **Itachi said, bringing Kisame out of his Genjutsu and watching in morbid satisfaction at the screaming of Kisame.

"What's happening?" A voice said. Itachi quickly blanked his face, and turned around to see Tsunade looking on in horror as steam rose from Kisame's skin, which had now turned a charcoal color.

"This fool thought he could take me on. He'll be dead in three days time, you can claim the reward from the Hidden Mist Village if you like. I have no need of it."

Tsunade looked at Itachi and said,

"You have done well. You have gained my trust, drag him away." The four ANBU guards grabbed Kisame and dragged him to a cell and placed a Silence Jutsu on him to keep his screaming for terrifying the Village's peoples.

* * *

As Tsunade looked back on this five years later, she chuckled quietly to himself as to how things seemed to work out for the better since Itachi had came back:

Sakura had finally gotten over Sasuke and started dating Neji Hyuuga. It was rumored that a baby would soon be born between the two of them, but who knows, Ino could be lying.

Naruto had gotten engaged to Hinata Hyuuga, who had finally stopped stuttering and was now quite the kunoichi.

None other than Sakura had captured Sasuke, in an attempt to assassinate Tsunade. His body lie in a cemetery near the Great Naruto Bridge.

And finally, a cure had been found for the never ceasing blindness of the Mengekyou Sharinghan. It involved a mixture of healing jutsu and sacred elemental jutsu. It had to be recast every year though to remain the illusion of perfect sight.

Indeed, the day Itachi Uchiha had came back to Konoha, it had surely rained blood.

A/N: Thanks to all those who actually read the story. I know the name sounded kind of weird-ish but I wanted the name to be kind of a metaphor. You know, you don't really expect it to rain blood, just like you really wouldn't expect Itachi to repent for his sins.

**Be sure to R and R. God bless.**


End file.
